And Me Without My
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: A Bound Halloween One Shot - The Marauders come up with a school wide prank for Halloween, however, they're about to get pranked themselves.


**Author's Note: This is just a silly little bit that came into my head. It wasn't beta'ed, it wasn't proofread, I just wrote it and decided to post it as a get ready for Halloween thing. Please excuse any typing, spelling or other errors that are to it. Have fun, it's mostly just fluff. MNF**

**And Me Without My ...**

**A "Bound" Halloween one-shot **

**by Mutt N Feathers**

**October 1977:**

Lily was sitting in the empty common room of Gryffindor house when she watched her friend, Anwen, march down from the boys dormitory and toward the picture door with rather astonishing speed. She was fuming, which if it hadn't worried Lily would have made her laugh. Anwen upset - at four feet nine inches of her - was comical. The only thing was, when Anwen was angry, she had been known to accidentally blow things up. She could hear a cavalcade of footsteps thundering down the stairs, and she knew that the boys must be following her out of their dorm. Lily sighed, wondering what in the hell they'd done now. Sirius was the first one down, his tie singed and soot on his face, his normally perfect hair absolutely askew.

"Which way did she go?" He demanded.

"Not telling you until you tell me what happened," Lily firmly told him, her hands on her hips, one eyebrow cocked at him. Sirius bristled at being confronted, especially by Lily.

"Lily, I have to find her and make fix this for her."

"No, what did you do to her now?"

James and Remus had followed down the stairs and were standing behind their roommate, Peter lagged behind, standing on the stairs so he could see over their shoulders.

"Nothing," Sirius half-heartedly said, and she simply stared at him. Sirius hated that the girls always won the staring contest. "Okay, so one of our test prank spells went wrong, and she was in an unfortunate location." Lily groaned, the four of them were famous for their pranks, and legendary for their failed pranks.

"What in hells bells were you trying to do and how did she get damaged in the process?" The young witch was quite irritated.

"We've got this idea for a great Halloween prank..." James started to explain. Lily closed her eyes and sighed at the word 'prank'. "It'll effect everyone in the whole castle..." She started to shake her head.

"Haven't all of you learned that these things never work the way that you plan them? They always backfire, and then you're left with dirt on your faces and singed neck-ware...or worse. I seem to remember some rather nasty boils last year..."

"Don't bring those up," Sirius scolded her, shifting uncomfortably, remembering that wearing his trousers was difficult and painful after that particular prank.

"I'm just pointing out that perhaps you're not as good at all of this as you think you are," she retorted smugly. "Now, tell me what happened to her?"

"The potion is supposed to turn everyone's hair bright colors," Remus explained and Lily rolled her eyes.

"And in reality it ..."

"...gave her purple polka-dots all over her face," he sheepishly finished the sentence.

"Don't you have any control over these three?" She asked Remus and he shrugged. He might be a werewolf, but he was most definitely the level-headed one. "Never mind, I think I know where she is. I'll go take care of her," Lily sighed.

"Wait, I did this, let me take care of it," Sirius said as he tried to stop Lily when she'd spun on her heel and headed for the door.

"You're not going to find her," Lily spoke over her shoulder. "It's a room that the four of you have no idea exists."

"No, that can't be," James corrected her. "The whole castle is on the map." Lily turned back to the Marauders, her finger up and wagging.

"The whole castle that you know about is on the map," she corrected him. "Remember when you got your password for the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, you had to go and add it to the map, because you didn't know it was there?"

"Yeah," he reluctantly admitted.

"I always found that interesting, since Remus has known about it since fifth year," she remarked with a titter.

"It was a secret," he told her plainly. "Anyway, now that Sirius knows how to get in there, there's no point in going, it's occupied and the door is locked."

"I don't go all that much." The raven-haired Gryffindor took umbridge at the others teasing him about his dating habits.

"Yeah, you do. Glad it's self cleaning," James remarked back and Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets and let a frustrated huff escape him.

"Anyway, Anwen found a room two years ago, and decided to keep it a secret from all of you. She told Eva and I and when we need to be alone to talk about something," she explained. The Marauder's looked at her skeptically.

"She couldn't have," Remus remarked. "I mean, she's smart as a whip and all, but...can she keep secrets from us?"

"Oh, she can," Lily came back with a smirk on her face, and then turned toward the door. "In fact, I'm fairly certain that none of you know that she has a boyfriend." With that she left. The four boys looked at each other, none more surprised than Sirius. The two of them were closer than friends. They were each others confidants, and Sirius knew that she did indeed have secrets that he was the only one she'd confided in. He'd told her things he never planned to share with anyone else. Something in him growled at the idea of little Anwen dating.

"When did she start dating?" Peter asked shocked.

"Who did she start dating?" James then asked.

"I honestly thought that she was in love with you, man," Remus said putting a hand on Sirius shoulder. "I mean, the two of you are like..." Sirius turned and glared at him.

"Lily's gotta be wrong," Sirius barked.

"No, that isn't something that Lily would tease about," James commented. "She's too protective of Anwen. Convinced that you're going to break her heart again."

"I didn't break her heart..." Sirius tried to contradict his friend.

"What do you call it when a girl lays in her bed for days on end, and then avoids you for a week. She was broken hearted in her second year because you lied to her. Now, you glare at any boy who looks her way, even Moony and I," James continued. "You're convinced that she's something that's going to break at any minute, but chances are, you'll be the one to break her."

"I don't want to talk about it," he seethed through clenched teeth. With that, he bolted for the door, and left the tower.

"Truth hurts," James muttered as they watched him leave.

"Especially when that truth interferes with the delusion that you've been living in," Remus added. "Come on, lets get the map and figure out where the girls are." The three remaining Marauders took off to retrieve the map from James trunk.

Once Lily left the Gryffindor tower, she knew that she'd only have a few minutes until one of them would have that damned map of their and be searching for her. She saw a little Hufflepuff first year coming toward her, and decided that her Head Girl status was about to come in handy.

"Elsa, right?" she asked the girl, who nodded nervously at Lily. "I need you to do me a favor. Please run to your house and find Eva Ettinger and tell her to meet Lily in our special place. She'll know what it means. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Of course, ma'am," the little girl told me and then rushed off. She'd never been called ma'am before, she wasn't sure that she liked it. Lily only had a few more minutes, and if Sirius got any idea where the room that she was headed was located, she knew that he'd find it and take away the one place that Anwen was able to work things out in, alone.

Anwen had explained that she found it one Hogsmeade Saturday in her second year, since they were all down in the village, and she was here at school, alone. Now she spent hours here, working out her emotions and generally being able to sort her thoughts. _When she'd told me that Matthew had asked her to be his girlfriend earlier this week, I was surprised. I knew that she thought he was cute and that just by looking at him, you could see that the feeling was mutual; but I never thought she'd actually start dating anyone other than Sirius. Of course, for them to start dating, he'd have to get his head out of his arse and figure out that she was THE girl, not just another female student._

Reaching the passage way to the room, she moved the tapestry aside. The tapestry of the all-goblin marching band playing at the victory celebration for the end of the goblins wars marked the spot, and Lily giggled at the absurdity of the goblins, their instruments and what the tapestry hid. She checked to make sure that there wasn't anyone else in the hallway and then eased myself behind it.

The odd wards that protected this little cellar prickle around her as she slipped onto the tiny circular staircase. She knew that she was safe now. As she walked, the torches on the sides of the staircase lit to give a clear view of the route in front of me. She could hear Anwen even before she reached the end of the stairs and opened the heavy oak door.

Anwen sat at the piano, her fingers moving wildly over the keys. Her knew that she didn't use magic when she played, which made her proficiency even more impressive. The piece had such melancholy to it, Lily guessed that it was reflecting her mood. The redhead sat down on one of the seats that were arranged in a semi-circle around the piano. Anwen saw her friend out of the corner of her eye, but paid no real attention. Not more than a minute later, Eva slipped into the room as well, hearing only the end of Anwen's emotional baggage being musically released.

The music room at Hogwarts was rarely used, there was only the chorus and the small band that practiced here. Each group used it for one hour per week, so Anwen often came down to play on the mostly in-tune piano. Professor Dumbledore had given her permission to use the room whenever it wasn't in use for school functions, which was perfect for a girl who had studied music and dance throughout her Muggle childhood.

"Hey," she quietly said as she closed the cover over the keys, "I should have known that you'd follow me."

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Lily responded.

"Yeah, I had the spots gone almost as soon as I was clear of the Common Room. A super-strength, general reversal spell corrects most of their mistakes," Anwen replied.

"What were they doing now?" Eva asked.

"Some castle-wide prank for Halloween," Anwen said with a scoff. "They try these things every year, and they never work. I mean really, you'd think after the pink fur incident that they'd stop this shite." Lily and Eva looked at her surprised. Anwen never swore.

"You're really upset, aren't you?" Lily asked, getting the feeling that there was more going on than just a prank gone awry.

Anwen leaned her arms down on the closed piano cover and then laid her head down and sighed. "I am so tired of being the little sister," she bemoaned. "I mean really, I'm not eleven anymore and I don't look like I'm eleven and they all treat me like such a baby. Why can't they see that I'm a girl too, and that maybe I'd like to snog someone once in a while..."

"So this isn't about all of them, this is about Sirius," Eva very knowingly said.

"No, this isn't," Anwen shot back all too quickly. "It's about their whole stupid attitude."

"Me thinks she doth protest too much," the Hufflepuff remarked, only making Anwen more frustrated.

"Look, I just...I mean...I'm not a little girl, and I do have someone to snog, I just don't want to hear their teasing. I'm unlikely to kiss and tell the way they do."

"Ah, yes, well," Lily stammered, "about that, I, uh, might have let it slip that you're dating Matthew..." Anwen's head popped up and she looked at her friend.

"You what?"

"They were saying how you can't keep anything from them, and I knew that wasn't true, so I told them that you had a boyfriend."

"Gee, Li, thanks so much," Anwen told her with a glare in her eyes. "Well, that'll make supper a hoot and a half. I can hear Sirius and James already...ugh." Her head was back down on her arms. "What I wouldn't do to just once be able to show them that I'm not a child, and certainly someone they don't want to piss off."

"Yes, well, that does sound like a good idea. They're all too cocky for their own good," Eva remarked. "Oh please, even Remus thinks that they are the undisputed kings of the prank around school. Someone really should take them on," she explained, and the most devious of smiles crossed Lily's lips.

"What if, we were able to take them down a notch - unnerve them AND prove once and for all that we can play with the big boys?" She asked.

"Wait, these are your boyfriends that we're talking about, would you really do that to them? I'm furious with Sirius, but just because he's a caveman some days. 'Ugh, my girl, ugh, ugh'," Anwen deadpanned in cartoonish caveman speak. "Stupid boy can run his way through the female population of the school, but no one can look at me."

"Oh really?" Lily said. "And when did this happen?"

Anwen explained how Sirius had acted when Matthew came to Quidditch practice, and both girls smiled in a very know-it-all way. They were beginning to see why Anwen was so upset, and definitely thought that a prank was in order. The three girls put their heads together, and started day dreaming about what would be the most humiliating thing that could happen to the guys. Before long, Lily had a brilliant idea, which she shared with her companions.

Oh, Lily, that's perfect," Eva commented. "They'll be completely freaked by it."

"We can do this," Lily affirmed, getting more excited. "Just think about it, the only ones who will see anything are the seven of us, but we won't tell them that. They'll think that the whole school will see them."

"And depending on how they act, it'll be a bit like the 'emperors new clothes' going on," Eva added. It was nice that the three of them all got Muggle references. They were often able to talk in short hand around the guys, since none of them could figure out what they were saying.

"It will definitely teach them a lesson," Anwen said with a glint. "I like it, Lily, I like it a lot."

"Well, girls, I think that these three little witches have a potion to brew," Lily finally added as she held her pinky's out, and the other girls all followed suit, linking their pinky's around the small circle and pledging to make this prank work.

Halloween was a Monday, and it was a Hogwarts Saturday two days before. Matthew had wanted to take Anwen into the town and spend the day, as they had four weeks earlier, but she told him that she only had a short while to spend with him, because she'd promised Lily and Eva to work with them on a special project. Slightly skeptical as to why a fourth year would be helping two seventh years, he tried to get more information out of her, but she got defensive and refused. He decided he wouldn't push it. They walked together for a while in the morning, but then at lunch, Anwen headed back to the castle with her girlfriends while he went to spend time with his dorm mates. Anwen completely missed Sirius punching a tree trunk when she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

The Marauder's couldn't figure out what the girls were up to, but they knew that the trio was up to something; they were far too pleasant not to be. The girls hadn't gotten frustrated, contradicted them or in any way tried to dissuade them from their Halloween prank. That alone gave Remus pause. The girls never trusted their pranks.

"So what exactly are the girls up to?" Remus asked the others as they began the hike back up to the castle on the blustery afternoon.

"No idea, Lily has been very...agreeable, almost too agreeable," James commented.

"Same thing with Eva," Remus remarked. "She helped me with my Divination homework yesterday. She never helps me with my homework."

"Don't complain about it," Sirius said. "Anwen hasn't had time to talk," he grumbled.

"That's not true," Peter tried to remind him, "she was talking to you at breakfast today."

"She was telling me that she couldn't spend time with me today because first she was shopping with Matthew and then she was coming back to the castle early with Lily and Eva. That was not a conversation," he said harshly.

"Someone must not have gotten rubbed behind his ears this morning. Padfoot needs a good scratch," James teased him. "Speaking of which, wasn't that Dorothy you were with behind Honeydukes? You're usually in a better mood when you've met with your flavor of the month. What's the matter? Didn't get any puppy love today?"

"Piss off, Prongs," Sirius grumpily answered before running a few steps ahead of his friends to sulk on his own.

"Man, he's not taking Winnie having a boyfriend well at all," Remus remarked.

"Yeah, well I heard Lily telling him that he either needed to step up or step out of the way with her. I think that it's left him confused about it," James added.

"Girls make things way too difficult," Peter added as they ran to catch up with their friend.

Halloween morning, the girls were up and out of their dorms long before breakfast. Being one of Professor Slughorn's favorite students gave Lily access to the Potions classroom that others would have struggled for. The trio put the finishing touches on their concoction, assured that it would work from their trial run on Saturday afternoon.

"I'll tell you, I was so glad that we'd only made it to last for an hour," Anwen recalled as Lily was corking the last phial. "Honestly, having stubble on your face is quite annoying. Much worse than stubble on your legs." Anwen sort of wiggled all over her body, as if trying to giggle off an irritating feeling. The other girls laughed at her.

"You're sure you're up for a distraction?" Eva asked her and the youngest scoffed at her.

"I'm an actress, I can pull off a short distraction. You two just make sure you get their goblets, I've got the rest of it covered."

"Fine, fine," Eva backtracked. "Once they've drunk, we'll follow them back to the dorms and I'll do the activation spell. All we need to do then is tell one of them that they have something on their face, and once one of them has looked in the mirror, the rest will follow."

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me," Lily cheerfully grinned. "Let's go."

As they were arriving in the great hall they were met by the Marauder's, coming down from Gryffindor tower. Peter was so rumpled looking that the girls wondered if he'd slept in his clothes.

"Good morning, ladies, Happy Halloween," James said with a flourish of his sleeve and a bow. "Good morning my Lilylove."

"Good morning, sweetheart, morning boys," Lily answered quietly. "So when is this prank of yours supposed to take effect?"

"After lunch, we've already spiked all the desserts in the kitchens," he told her.

"Aw, Sirius it's Monday," Anwen complained. "Why did you have to pick desserts? There are always peach pasties on Monday."

"Your loss."

"Well I'm not eating any dessert then," she added glumly.

"I'll just spike your tea then," Sirius whispered behind her. Anwen tipped her head back so that she was looking up at her friend.

"What makes you think I'll let you get close enough to spike my tea?"

"I have my ways," he whispered while wagging his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Come on, I'm hungry. I have a history test today that I haven't studied for as much as I wished I had. I was working on it a few weeks ago, but something blew up in front of me and interfered with my study time."

"Yes, well, um, we're really sorry about that," Sirius told her. "Wasn't your boyfriend any help?"

"No," she told him, "I don't study with Matthew." The innuendo was clear in her voice as she skipped ahead, whistling innocently, driving Sirius mad in the process.

"I. Don't. Like. Him." The words came out almost as a hiss, as Sirius teeth were clenched shut. James just shook his head at his friend and dragged him into the Great Hall.

The seven sat down to eat at the same table, Eva often ate at the Gryffindor table rather than her own, since her two best friends and boyfriend were there, so it wasn't surprising to anyone. Lily and Anwen were seated on one side of the bench, space between them for James to sit there, and then a space on the other side of Anwen for Sirius. Eva was across the way from Lily, Remus sitting next to her with Peter to his other side, across from Anwen.

The fourth year immediately took out her history book, and began reviewing the witch trials of the early to mid 1500's. She was better prepared than any of the guys really knew, having checked out nearly every book on the subject from the Muggle library near Diagon Alley over the summer. It was surprising how much of Muggle history and wizarding history collided at this time, and how accurate the Muggle accounts were.

She'd chosen some thick porridge to compliment her meal, knowing that it would make a great distraction when she 'accidentally' spilled it on her history text. She piled it with strawberry jam and blueberries, just to make sure that the mess was not only sticky, thick and adhesive, but also would stain. Once most of their breakfast was consumed, Eva gave Anwen a sly smile, their cue that it was time.

With shocking ease, Anwen flipped her porridge bowl over onto her book, having it appear if her sleeve was trapped underneath and she was working to free it. When the slimy mess was firmly planted on her book, she let a squeal.

"Oh, monkey feet," she followed the scream, "how am I supposed to study now?" Then she immediately broke down into alligator tears. Because the Marauder's all thought of her as their token little sister, James and Sirius immediately went to her comfort, James putting and hand on her shoulder while Sirius enveloped her in his arms. Remus took to cleaning off her text. Peter was occupied with the fact that when she screamed, he was surprised and knocked his own breakfast in his lap. He was now wearing his bangers and eggs. Lily and Eva thought that it went better than they could have hoped.

The quickly uncorked the two phials they each had and then dumped them into the guys remaining juice. The four guys were nothing if not predictable. Before they got up from the table everyday, they would finish off whatever was in their cups.

It took a minute, but soon they'd settled Anwen down and everyone took their seats.

"Guys, I've gotta go back up and change," Peter said, having tried to magically remove the egg stains from the crotch of his pants, but was unable to.

"I've got to as well," James said, "forgot that we have Potions this morning, and left my kit in the room."

"Fine, let's get going," Sirius said as he grabbed for his goblet. "Come on, Win, I'll let you ride up to the dorm." Sirius said as he eased himself from the bench, bending down so that Anwen could get on his back. The other boys followed suit, quickly drinking down what was left in their goblets and rising. Lily and Eva followed, not being invited to do so, but also not discouraged.

As they entered the dorms, the girls all immediately pulled their wands and cleared a path with magic so that they could sit down on the guys beds, except for Peter's. They also directed the magic to make them, since everything was sloppy and disorganized in the room.

"Honestly, do all of you live like pigs?" Eva muttered but the guys ignored her.

Peter had gotten a new pair of trousers from his trunk before he hurriedly ran into the attached loo to change.

"Oh, hey Winnie, got something for you here," Sirius said as he pulled a package from his trunk and tossed it to her.

"Why did you get me a gift?"

"It's Halloween, silly." Anwen looked at him oddly, as he'd never given her a gift for Halloween before.

"O-kay." She took the textbook sized box and studied it for a minute, wondering what could possibly be inside before ripping the black wrapping paper off the outside. When she saw the script on the outside, she knew where it had come from. The three boys were distracted by the present, so Eva silently cast the activating charm on all of them before sliding her wand back into the pocket of her robes.

"How did you?" Anwen queried, flabbergasted.

"I can leave campus, remember?" He told her, coming to sit down on his bed next to her. "When you saw that your Ma had brought you a box, when you were sick this summer, you were so excited."

"Sirius, I love Cyflaith from George's, but you went all the way to Cardiff to get me some candy?" She pulled the rest of the wrapping off and stared at the box. The other four exchanged looks, but said nothing. She slid the lid off the box, and took out one of the bits of the Treacle Toffee and put it in her mouth, sighing as she did. "Nyone aunt ome?" She asked with her mouth full. The rest declined, even as her eyes rolled back into her head with delight over her treat. "Thank you," she finally cried before throwing her arms around Sirius neck.

"I told you, nothing is ever too good for my girl," he whispered in her ear. "All I want to do is make you happy."

Before Anwen could answer, there was a distinctly un-manly scream from the loo, and the other three took off to find out what was wrong with Peter. A moment later there were three more horrified cries.

A cascade of screams followed as each of the guys saw their mates. The girls didn't know exactly what each of them would look like, until they appeared before them. The big thing now was acting as if there was nothing wrong with the boys, at least initially.

"Lily Rose Evans," James bellowed as he emerged from the loo, "what have you done to me?"

There stood James, in all of his girly glory. His long black hair was pulled into two ponytails that hung on either side of his face. It was the first time that he didn't have hair poking up all over. He was wearing a skirt with argyle knee socks and penny loafers. There was even a pink flower attached to his robes and light make up on his face.

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?" Lily answered, sauntering up to his side to kiss him.

"I mean this," he said as he lifted his robes up and then tugged on his ponytails. "I look like a bleeding girl."

"I have no idea what you mean," Lily said with faked innocence. "Do you see anything girls?" Both Anwen and Eva shook their heads.

Next to emerge was Peter, his hands firmly planted on his chest, which was exceptionally large. He had curly blonde hair and far too much shocking blue eye make-up. Anwen thought that Peter might have been the most homely looking girl she'd ever seen. He was followed closely by Remus, in high heels. Eva had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at her beau.

He had wavy brown hair that curled around his face, and make-up that accentuated his features rather than diminishing them. He was wearing a skirt, hose and one and half inch heels, which made him stand close to six and a half feet now.

Last to saunter out was Sirius, and it wasn't until Lily pinched her that Anwen closed her mouth. Sirius made a really pretty girl, hair straight down his back in a neat plait, dark eye liner and shadow gave him smoky eyes and the deep red lipstick accentuated his full lips. He was also wearing a pair of diamond stud earrings. His hands slowly worked his way down his body, patting as they went. A mortified look was on his face while he cried:

"What did you three do? Where is my ..." Remus slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't go screaming about it, others will hear!" He reprimanded. Remus may have persuaded him to stop screaming about it, but it didn't stop Sirius from investigating his anatomy, mortified by his missing bits.

"Honestly you three, enough is enough. You proved you can prank us, now make it right."

"Wait a minute, now what was that you said?" Lily asked.

"We said that you pranked us, and but good, but we've had our fun, and we need to go to Potions, so fix it!" All three girls got up from the beds and linked arms.

"It will wear off on it's own in about, um, eight hours. Until then, you're stuck this way. Just think of it as the perfect Halloween costume. Come along gentlemen, we have class," she remarked as they headed for the door. The boys were shocked.

"You can't just leave us like this!"

"Fix it right now, come on please!"

"Anwen Llyn, I swear when I get my hands on that little body of yours..."

"Bye boys, see you in class," Eva said sweetly with a little kiss. "Oh, and you can't stay here all day, you see, we've already warned the Headmaster that you're up to a prank today, so he'll be watching you. Hmm, would hate for you to have more Saturday detentions than you already do. Bye guys."

The girls scampered down the stairs, laughing the entire way. It wasn't until they were in the hallway that they stopped to speak to one another.

"Oh, I almost wish that other people would see them like that!" Lily cried out. "Honestly, it's too bad that the glamour will only work for the seven of us."

"Did you see Peter? He was feeling himself up, yuck," Eva cried. "I think that it's the closest that he's gotten to a real set of them."

"Would it be horrible to say that Sirius looked really good in the makeup?" Anwen asked and the other two stopped laughing and looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "What? I like T-Rex and the New York Dolls, and they wear lots of make-up. It made him look...sexy."

"Yeah, there's nothing going on with you two," Eva sarcastically remarked.

"There isn't, geesh. Well you two, have fun with them in Potions, while I'm off in History," she answered, glum that she had to go to class.

"You know, we could disillusion you and you could hang with us today," Lily suggested.

"No, I've got a history test this morning, and fifth year Transfigurations this afternoon. McGonagall will know something's wrong if I don't show up. You'll just have to fill me in later. I hate being the youngest one. Wish me luck."

"We know you don't need it," Eva answered.

"Thanks," Anwen said as she headed off for the history classroom.

"So, do you think that if we tell Sirius that Anwen thinks he's sexy in the make-up, he'll keep wearing it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't shock me if he did. Those two," she commented as she shook her head.

The boys emerged from the portrait hole a few minutes later, and Eva and Lily walked along side them. While to the rest of the student population, the Marauders physically appeared as normal as ever, their behavior was anything but. Remus appeared to be walking on his tip-toes and tottering around on them. He grabbed onto Eva, James, the head of a shorter student, the wall or nearly anything else that was close enough, for he looked as if he would fall over.

James Potter had always walked through school with a bit of a swagger, but today it seemed as if he was trying to dip down, bending his knees as he walked. He had also suddenly developed the strange habit of brushing along his trouser legs, as if he was attempting to straighten them.

Peter Pettigrew, to whom most weren't sure why he hung out with the other three Marauders, spent all of Halloween day with his hands glued to his own chest. A few students in potions class were quite certain he was massaging his chest.

But the strangest behavior had to be that of Sirius Black. Sirius had always exuded a brash confidence when he walked, barreling his way through the halls - boys getting out of his way in respect, girls staring at him as he came and then went - and then taking the stairs two or three at a time. Today, however, his hips seemed to sashay and there was a grace to him that no one could quite place.

The only thing that the other students were sure about was the ever present snickering smile on the faces of Lily Evans and Eva Ettinger. Apparently it wasn't enough that they were dating two of the most impressive and handsome boys at the school, there was a secret to which they were the only ones privy to.

Potions was a disaster for all of them, as they boys were suddenly concerned with where their hair went and how to keep it from catching on fire. Sirius even blurted out that he was concerned that: "the potion fumes wouldn't be good for his skin". Professor Slughorn was so worried that he considered slipping each of them a _Pepper-up Potion_ in case they'd been infected by some strange form of NEWT induced psychosis.

By the time that lunch arrived, the girls were ready to tell someone what they'd done, as the glamour was only supposed to effect the way the boys saw themselves, not the way that they behaved. However, since there was only a few hours left to the spell, and the idiotic way the boys were behaving was better than they could have predicted.

The biggest shock occurred when the four boys stood up on their bench, cleared their throats and began singing a horrible, off-key and wrong worded version of "I Feel Pretty", which they only sort of knew from Anwen's obsession with Muggle musicals. The three girls sat across from them, mortified and laughing hysterically at the same time. The whole number was punctuated with pretend hair tosses, curtsies and the puckering of their lips.

They completed their musical interlude, and with the exception of Slytherin table, everyone was cheering and applauding, even the professors. Professor Flitwick was looking at them appreciatively, and Anwen thought they might be getting invites to be part of the school chorus.

The boys sat down and stared at the girls, who were still laughing.

"Bet you didn't think we'd do that?" James asked, his face painted with smugness.

"No, dear, I don't think that anyone in their wildest dreams could have predicted that," Lily replied, still laughing.

"I thought we sounded pretty good," Peter added, his hands back to caressing his chest.

"And we looked even better," Remus added. "You know, once you figure it out, walking in these heels isn't too difficult."

"Well, they're rather low, dear," Eva retorted back.

"You're very quiet, Anwen. Anything you'd like to add?" Sirius questioned the fourth year, almost purring as he talked. In return, she just snorted at him, giggles erupting from her. She couldn't form words she was laughing so hard.

Their conversation continued this way until Lily finally looked at her friends with pleading eyes. The other two girls nodded.

"Guys, we have to tell you something," she was attempting to get her face to look more serious, but failing at it. "Um, no one else sees you as girls, it's only the seven of us. We just cast a glamour on you, and then gave you a potion that would make you more suggestible to believing it."

"What?" James asked. "You mean, we look like boys to everyone else?" All three girls nodded.

"I can't believe that you made us..." Sirius stood, and was surprised when he felt someone standing behind him, a hand on his back. Sirius turned around and was greeted with the face of the Headmaster, his beard a rainbow of colors and his hair a swath of shocking green.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew is there something that you'd like to confess?"


End file.
